Stilettos and Blindfolds
by Madam.Degrassi's Fortnight
Summary: Clare comes to school dressed to kill on the very day that Eli has something special planned for her.  Morty just happens to be available.  Requested prequel of Grass Stains, but most definitely stands alone.  ;D


**A/N: Alright guys, thanks to all your amazing reviews for Grass Stains, I went ahead and wrote out the time in Morty, like you requested, so I hope you like it! Clare is adventuresome, which might be OOC, if not for the new Degrassi preview. And YES, I know there's a dress code now. Deal with it. :P lol!**

**

* * *

**

Eli couldn't concentrate in class. He kept peeking out of the corner of his eye to seem them, and every time he did so, he had to immediately turn away as his pants got tighter. He couldn't believe that Clare had gone and done something so risky, so outright _sexy_, as wearing a short black skirt and ink black stilettos to English class. I mean, sure, he had mentioned that her legs would look like they were a mile long and that he was sure she would look utterly delectable in a mini skirt, but he had never in a million years thought that his saintly girlfriend would acquiesce to his request! She shifted her legs again, purposefully brushing her heels against his pant leg, and he heard a small laugh escape her lips when he coughed and shifted in his seat to hide his growing arousal. Damn her, she picked the worst times to get him worked up, and she knew it.

She liked it, too.

Miss Dawes turned around to face the board and Eli twisted around in his seat, coming face to face with the innocent, who-me? expression plastered on his girlfriend's gorgeous face. "You'd better watch it, Miss Edwards," he hissed at her, loving the challenging sparkle that leapt into her eyes. "I just might drag you out of class and have my way with you."

A deep blush leapt to Clare's face but she raised an eyebrow challengingly all the same. "Promise?" she asked.

The shock nearly knocked Eli from his chair, and Adam, who had been eavesdropping, laughed at his astonished face. Clare had _never _talked to him like that!

"Mr. Goldsworthy," Miss Dawes intoned, and Eli knew he had been caught. "Please turn around before you find yourself in detention."

"We'll finish this later," he promised Clare before turning back around in his seat.

"Looking forward to it," she whispered in his ear.

Eli couldn't help the shivers the tingled up his spine. Oh God, how would he possibly make it through English now?

* * *

When the bell rang, Eli turned to speak to Clare, but to his surprise, she was already halfway out the door. Questioningly, Eli turned and raised an eyebrow at Adam, who shrugged. "I think she's embarrassed," was all he said before leaning over to grab his backpack.

Hmm. He hadn't meant to embarrass her. He had just played along with her advances. She hadn't seemed to be embarrassed; she had seemed to want to push his buttons. And knowing Clare as well as he did, he knew that she wasn't generally a tease. He left English class, determined to find her before she managed to disappear. He found her in the hallway by their lockers, leaning heavily against the door while Alli was pulling out her books. "I didn't mean to take it that far," Clare was saying as Eli drew close enough to hear their conversation. "I'm worried that he'll think I'm a floozy or something."

Alli rolled her eyes. "Clare, he's your _boyfriend_! You're allowed to flirt. I mean, you have sex, for goodness sake!"

"Alli!" Clare exclaimed, scandalized. "Keep it down! I don't need all of Degrassi knowing what Eli and I do with our free time."

Eli snorted. There was his Clare again. He walked up behind her, winking slightly at Alli before he leaned down and kissed Clare's neck. "Hey you," he whispered in her ear.

Clare's face turned red and she looked down at the ground, biting her lip even as her head tilted back to receive his kiss. "Hi," she squeaked.

Eli took her arm and tried to be as polite as possible when he smiled apologetically at Alli and said, "I'm stealing Clare for lunch, so I guess we'll see you later."

Alli, however, did not take offense, and only smiled knowingly. "Have fun you two." She left to go find Drew, and Eli pulled Clare out into the parking lot, ignoring the way her steps lagged. He knew she was silently trying to fight being alone with him, since she thought he was going to laugh at her.

Eli opened the back door to Morty, motioning for her to get in. She slowly crawled in, and Eli had to restrain himself from jumping her then and there as he watched her black heels disappear into the car. _"Breathe,"_ he told himself. _"It's all a part of the game. Don't ruin it."_ He crawled in after her and shut the door, pulling the curtains so that they were completely alone. Clare sat up against the seat, nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt, trying in vain to tug it down another two inches. Each time her skirt rode back up to its original position, Eli could imagine his hands doing the exact same thing. He cleared his throat and reached for a small bag tucked away in the empty wheel well. "I brought us something for lunch."

Clare didn't look up as she said, "Thanks," and reached out to take her share from his hand. Eli, however, had a different idea, and he silently thanked his lucky stars that he had chosen today to try this. It was working perfectly. He took her outstretched hand and kissed it, letting his lips brush over her skin softly, tantalizingly. Clare's eyes snapped up to look at him, and her lips parted. "Eli," she began, but he cut her off.

"Clare, don't for one moment think that you acted like a floozy," he told her, staring her down to make his point. "You acted like my absolutely sexy girlfriend, and nothing else." He grinned. "Was our little conversation too much for you, Miss Edwards? Because I believe that you were the one to instigate it." His smirk quirked into place as she ducked her head, this time smiling.

Clare looked up at him through her bangs and smiled nervously. "You…liked it?"

"Hell yes," Eli said breathily, bringing Clare in for a kiss that she eagerly accepted. He took it slow, determined to build Clare's confidence back up to its earlier height, letting her take control of the kiss and take it wherever she wanted it to go. Without realizing it, Clare was in charge, and it wasn't too long before she was arching her back into him, her hands straying towards his shirt buttons. As difficult as it was to do so, Eli pried himself away from the embrace and shook his head. "Not yet," he said softly, and reached for something in his back pocket.

He pulled a handkerchief out and folded it, reaching up to tie the soft cloth around Clare's eyes. "Wha-" Clare began, but Eli silenced her with a soft kiss, little more than a whispering brush of the lips.

"Trust me?" he asked, his breath fanning across her face and making Clare shudder slightly.

She nodded, letting him prop her up against the back of the seat again. "This isn't the rag you use on your car, is it?" she teased, and heard an answering chuckle for her efforts. Her other senses took over as the blindfold and the dim light stole her eyesight, and Clare became aware of Eli rustling through the lunch bag. She heard him draw closer, felt him press one hand gently against her right thigh so that she would know exactly where he was the whole time. And then, before she could think of anything else, something smooth and chilled touched her lips.

"Ah!" Clare jerked back with a gasp, her head thwacking against the seat behind her as her hands came up in front of her face.

"Clare! Clare!" Eli gasped, trying to grab a hold of her flailing hands. "Clare, stop!" He pushed the blindfold up onto her forehead and gazed at her questioningly. "It's just a strawberry." He held up the offending fruit, letting her see the chocolate-covered strawberry.

Clare ducked her head and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot," she said, pushing her bangs off her face.

Eli dropped his hand down, gazing concernedly at his girlfriend. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" he asked.

Clare shook her head, more to herself than to him. "It's nothing, really." She looked up and insisted, "Really. I watched this show years ago and the guy killed his wife this way by feeding her an octopus." She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a small laugh, obviously embarrassed. "That's all I could think of at that moment."

Eli glanced at the strawberry, and then said, "Never mind. Here." He started to hand the berry to Clare, but she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I want to, you just surprised me."

"Are you sure?" he asked warily, trying to push thoughts of Julia back down into the lowest recesses of his mind. He had to keep telling himself that Clare hadn't been thinking of it like that.

"Positive," Clare affirmed. With a small smile, she pulled the blindfold back over her eyes and parted her lips, waiting for him to bring the strawberry back to her mouth.

He brought the fruit back to her lips and nearly groaned when Clare's lips opened even wider and her tongue darted out to taste the chocolate. He fed the whole strawberry to her, making sure to pull back before she bit the stem. "You okay?" he asked, trying to ignore the sinfully innocent way that she was licking the strawberry juice off her lips.

Clare nodded and smiled reassuringly in his general direction. "Very okay," she whispered.

He fed her another dipped strawberry and then rummaged in the bag for the box of Clare's favorite candy that he had picked up. "These are smaller," he warned, "so don't bite me." She smirked and opened her mouth, letting him place the small candies on her tongue before she sucked on them happily. Eli struggled not to close his eyes. He hadn't thought that watching Clare eat blindfolded would turn him on so much, but it was, and coupled with that skirt and those heels, he was barely hanging on. She had only given him a blowjob once, but he remembered the experience then, as she sucked in her cheeks, and his face flushed as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Mm," she mumbled, and Eli squeezed his eyes shut once more. This was going to be harder than he thought.

He reached into the bag and drew out a small jar of chocolate sauce. He hadn't planned on using the sauce in quite this way, but it was far too tempting. He screwed off the top and dipped his index finger into the jar. "Don't bite," he said huskily as he brought his finger up to her mouth. Clare nodded, and the moment his finger touched her bottom lip, she parted her lips and let him slide his finger in until he touched her tongue. For a moment, Clare stilled, identifying the object now in her mouth, but then she began to suck, her tongue licking out to capture the chocolate. Her lips quirked for a moment, and then she began to move her head forward and back, mimicking the blowjob from weeks ago. His finger caught on her teeth, and Eli sucked in a breath as a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine.

"Oh God," he gasped, ripping his finger out of her mouth and replacing it with his tongue. Clare eagerly responded, a small laugh escaping her mouth before a moan took over.

Clare absently pushed her blindfold off her eyes, tossing it onto the floor somewhere as Eli pressed his hips down onto hers. "Eli," she gasped when he bit down on her neck. She fisted her hands in his shirt as a shudder ran through her body. Eli groaned in response, tugging her shirt up and off while his lips blazed down her neck.

Her bra fell away as they tumbled around, and his shirt twisted around his neck when she tried to yank it off. "Hold on," he whispered, yanking it off himself and fusing their lips together once more. He tongue teased hers, sweeping over the muscle again and again, as he laid her down. She moaned when he snaked his arm around her waist, lifting her hips up so that he could yank the zipper on her skirt down. She started to reach for the straps on her stilettos but he caught her hand and shook his head, smirking at her wickedly. "Leave them on," he whispered, covering her lips with his before she could rebut.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, touching and stroking each other, slowly getting themselves worked into a frenzy. Eli lost his pants and boxers soon after, and Clare lifted her hips, expecting him to thrust into her. However, Eli surprised her once more by waiting. His voice was so deep, and his eyes so dilated, that when he lowered himself over her body and put his mouth against her ear, Clare shivered. "You're so sexy," he whispered, nipping at her earlobe. You're smart-" now a kiss to her forehead. "You're gorgeous-" he took a nipple in his mouth a sucked hard, causing Clare's hips to buck up. "And," he ground out, "you're all mine."

With that, he thrust into her hard, watching her eyes slam closed and her back arch up. Their mouths fell open, and a whimper came from Clare as her hands fisted at her sides. "_Eli_," she moaned, lifting her hips again and again as she met his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her stilettos digging into his skin, and Eli closed his eyes against the pleasure that was starting to build up. He could feel it bubbling to the surface, making it hard for him to breath, but he desperately tried to push it down as Clare writhed beneath him. He didn't ask if she was close, didn't need to. He could tell by the spasming of her muscles that she was close as well. With a few more hard thrusts, Eli felt Clare orgasm, and he let go with a loud groan, his body trembling and bucking tiredly against hers.

They lay together, panting and trying to calm their breathing before Clare asked impishly, "So…should I wear this outfit again tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not," Eli responded without thinking. "I don't need anyone else seeing you looking so hot." When Clare raised her eyebrows, Eli reevaluated her question. "Wait, isn't tomorrow Saturday?"

Clare smirked and Eli-worthy smirk as she pulled him in for another kiss. "Exactly."

They were late for their next classes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was as good as YOU were hoping for! Please review! :D**


End file.
